Back off
by Layna Remi
Summary: Danny and Erin are working a case against a dirty cop, but as the cop plots to attack the Family will they catch him before he gets to one of the young Reagans? This is my first Fan fiction so read and review Open for critisism. Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Being a Reagan was a high honor, a family of cops and an attorney and a half , however things tended to becoming over whelming. Today was one of those days, Sunday dinner the family ritual, and as usual the debates had began.

"Danny the man is a dirty cop and you know it he has caused the death of over 50 people!" Erin was short tempered with Danny not just today but most days.

"Come on Sis, you know I know that but it but coming up with evidence when he knows how to cover his tracks, he is sneaky and once he slips I'm gonna be there but until then I'm stuck just being just as pissed as you."

Erin seemed to settle and she nodded but Danny knew something was still bothering his sister. For 3 weeks Danny and Erin had been working together trying to nail Ryan Nian and send him to jail but having nothing to go with.

"You two had better be careful, Nian is a dangerous man and.. just please stay safe" Linda was shaky ever since the beginning of the investigation, it was not new news of the horrible things that Nian had done so the whole family was on edge.

"Don't worry babe everything's fine Jackie and I are gonna get him and Erin will do her thing and make sure he never gets out !" Reassurance was not helping.

"Danny we are all just concerned just stay safe nail Nian and we can rest easy" Frank too was scared for his children, everyday but he hide it with his poker face. Soon Nicki changed the topic know that a break was needed and soon enough the family was back to small talk with the other elephant in the room not far from their minds.

Somewhere in Brooklyn Ryan Nian began his end to the investigation against him. The targets, Erin and Danny Reagan and they needed to be eliminated as soon as possible. The plan brewed in his head as he smiled his wicked smile everyone knew too well.

"Jason, this will knock Erin and Danny right out of this case" his lips curled into the cruel twisted smile.

"Sure boss, whatcha got?"

"The thing that matters most to them is family, damn Reagan's have had those stupid Sunday get together it aint right so here's what we is gonna do, take away the family!"

"You thinkin' the fatha, or maybe Danny Boys wife?"

"Nah Jason we gotta go deeper sure we could go easy kill the old man, take out the wife or theys brother or grandpa but no we go for the kids!" Nian pulled out a bored with candid shots with all of the young Reagan family members.

"When do we start boss?" Jason was now wearing the same twisted grin that Nian had spread across his face.

"As soon as possible, they ain't gonna be able to see it hit 'em" A cold sickening cackle filled the air as the two men began their horrible ploy against the Reagan Family.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off thank you so much for all your reviews I love that people are reading and like my story so excited. Sorry that my chapter was short I'm still trying to figure out this so bare with me but over all keep reading and reviewing I appreciate and love feedback until next time :)**

"Sarge!" Jamie ran up to his superior at the beginning of shift out of breath after this morning's bombshell that was dropped roll call. Renzulli was already aware of complaint that Jamie was going to unload.

"Jamie, I know you're pissed I am too but for some god awful reason Nian is here. He must have pulled strings but we are stuck with him."

Jamie was pissed, of course he pulled strings, Nian was that kind of man and if Jamie could guess he knew that somehow today was going to be a disaster. Nian would screw with him and for that he was going to be paranoid the whole day.

"Sarge, Nian is up to no good he is notorious for that and the fact that the investigation is being lead by my brother, I'm going to be his target why is he riding with Cruz and I of all officers?!"

"I didn't choose kid, someone else did believe me i would never do that to you. Just be careful around him and I know Cruz will be watchin it for you too."

Jamie was still fuming but he knew that Renzulli couldn't help it . He pulled out his phone dialing Danny, straight off he got voicemail, "Danny, Nian is riding with me today, it's not sitting well he is harassing us while not harassing I let you know how the day goes just thought you and Erin should know what he is up to." He ended the call and headed toward the squad car dreading what sort of day laid ahead for him.

"Nothing!" Danny slammed his file on the desk causing a jump from Jackie.

"Sorry Jack," he gave an nervous smile.

"No Danny you're fine, I'm just as mad as you are. Somehow Nian has covered his tracks for everything."

It was no secret of the unlimited sources and connections that Nian held with local gangs, contract killers and other poor saps who he blackmailed, so backtracking was a bitch. Danny and Jackie were at their limit for the day but they had only just begun. After he received the voicemail from his brother he had steam blowing out of his ears he wanted to strangle this man trying to mess with him through family. Nian was smart but Danny knew that he could nail him he just had to sit pretty and wait for on slip up and he'd get him.

Jamie was in the most uncomfortable time of his life, the man who was trying to get away from murder charges was sitting behind him, but it wasn't just that it was also that he acted normal, small talk and all. Nian had covered everything from the weather to the "horrible" crime rate in this city which he contributed to. Jamie however wanted nothing to do with this he only answered with simple nods or occasionally a "yeah" or "nope," but he refused to give Nian the satisfaction of making small talk with him. Cruz knew all of this so he tried to make most of the conversations directed towards him. For this Jamie was grateful and somehow he would pay Cruz back.

The day was long a few break ups for fights and the occasional lost tourist seeking directions, but it wasn't until the current moment that Jamie notice that he may have helped out his older brother in his ongoing investigation. Two man were at each other's throats guns risen at each other. Assessing the situation Cruz went in for a hidden position while Jamie, much to his dismay took Nian with him to settle the situation.

"This fool was breaking the rules bo.." the thug began but he cut himself short when he realized the presence of Jamie. That's when Jamie notice it, it was so subtle that he almost missed it but Nian gave a scolding look to the thug. Even though he was almost revealed by the man , Nian stayed in character.

"Sir put down the gun, no one needs to be put into danger her today, it's going to be fine," and as simple as it was said the situation was put to rest and Nian looked like a hero in the public eyes, but Jamie still had him.

He flipped his phone open as the others question Nian on the events that took place in the park. Finding a safe place he Danny, nothing. He couldn't miss the opportunity the man would cut loose. With quick thinking he dialed Erin and waited.

"Hello"

"Erin, it's Jamie"

"I can read the caller id Jamie, listen can I call you back I'm swamped with the Nian case and.."

"Erin, you are going to want to hear this and you need to call Danny ASAP!"

"DAMN DAMN DAMN," Ryan Nian threw all of the papers off the table in his fury.

"Boss how are we gonna fix this ?!"

"Maro, Won't talk he ain't stupid but just in case, Jason tell Harry to off him we can't leave loose ends." He paced up and down the floor leaving behind a muddy trail, he was livid, no Reagan was on his trail and his brother had been witness to his slip up. He had to fix this but how, then it shot into his head like a light bulb was turned on and that twisted smile returned.

"Calvin and George we need to put our plan into affect now but know we are adding in little Jamie Reagan to join the kids." He laughed, one that could curdled milk he was quick thinking and as the ideas popped into his sick mind he became more happy with himself.

~so you know I may change my pen name so look for Layna Remi for this story


	3. Chapter 3

** Author note: Thanks again for feedback and all your reviews i LOVE them. Getting deeper into this story but I'm just going to say it's not going to be a long one I have a hard time waiting or the good parts to come. Also in a twist I wanted to throw everyone off of the Jamie whamp so I made it Danny and Erin centric, probably won't get as many readers now :/. I'm trying to keep up on these chapters but Easter is soon and work is giving me more hours so I'm trying. Love you all ~ Love Layna**

Danny and Jackie had question Maro Treves for over 3 hours and had gotten nowhere. Erin was outside of the interrogation room getting frustrated she wanted to catch Nian just as bad as Danny.

"We are getting nowhere sis," the disappointment catching in his eyes.

"I know Danny and since we have nothing we are going to have to cut him loose, once he steps foot outside he is as good as dead."

They both were thinking it but she had the guts to say it, truth being they knew Maro was going to "disappear" the moment his foot hit the bottom of the steps. Danny sighed and groaned with anger.

"But it's gotta happen, this case is building up to nothing and Nian is going to just walk over all those murders!" Jackie joined them in their frustration.

"I don't think he is going to give anything up, we should go home and start fresh tomorrow first thing." Jackie tried to be the voice of reason but they all knew that no rest would be had and the case would be on their minds.

"Shoot" Erin grumbled

"What ?" Danny quickly jumped on the her frustration.

"Well Nicki was supposed to be picked up by her father and of course he cancelled so now I have to, plus doesn't Linda work tomorrow?"

"Well what about Dad or Pops, they could babysit."

"Nope, dad has meetings all day and Grandpa has the lunch with his friends we can't ask him to miss it, he has been looking forward to it for months."

Danny's brow furrowed as he though, then it hit him, "Ahh what about Jamie?" a smile grew on his face.

"Jamie, he has had work all this week I'm sure he is on the verge of collapse."

"Oh he owes us one, he will be fine he understands the severity of this case, Nian did a ride along with him today."

"He WHAT!"

"That's beside the point, any way all he has to do is pick them up from school he has plenty of time to rest." Danny could tell she was a little skeptical, "They do their homework then watch TV easy." "Fine but only if he says yes , Don't push it " BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Uncle Jamie you look like death," Nicki joked. She stood in front of him as he lounged on the couch.

"Ha Ha very funny, don't you have home work to do?"

"Nope, I finished and so did Jack and Sean but they are watching some childish show on TV," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well how about dinner, pizza will be here soon"

"Okay, how long until mom comes?" Nick asked plopping herself beside Jamie

He let out a faint laugh, "Late Nick, the case we talked about at Sunday dinner is a tough one, they are hot on this guys tail though, hope that they can get him, he is a very bad guy." he grew a little serious.

"I know mom told me that he killed a lot of people." she frowned. That's what Jamie like about the Reagan children, they know right and wrong , they were raised in that environment.

"Yeah, exactly," he smiled and got up to answer the door, "Pizza's here, can you grab Sean and Jack Please."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin, Danny, and Jackie stood in autopsy in front of a murder victim. A gruesome for Erin, a man in his mid - 30s pale, a grey color showed on his skin.

"Got him this morning, two gunshot wounds, one the left side of the back and another to the back of the skull." the coroner flipped him over.

"What'd I tell you, cut loose and found dead, got anything?"

" From what i can tell he was running away the shoulder wound was non-fatal it was the bullet to his skull that was the coup de Gras. He was in a fight, these scratches and cuts on his arms are anti mortem, we did get a blood sample from his fingernails, it's not his, it's been sent up to testing."

"Okay thanks Violet." Danny turned to the two women shaking his head, "there goes the closes thing we had to a witness!" he sighed with great frustration.

"Well back to the office, we can order dinner and work for a few more hours before we have to go get the kids." Erin was just as exhausted as her brother and his partner but they really needed this to be solved, the safety of many people depended on them.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was 10:45 when there was knocking on the door, the kids were asleep on the couch so Jamie was quiet to get up. He was un successful however and from behind him Nicki began to stir. "Shh," he motioned to her to quietly get up. He unlatched the door and opened it but he didn't expect who entered. Two men pushed their way in much to Jamie's efforts but he wasn't going to let anything happen to his niece and nephews.

"NICKI, GET SEAN AND JACK TO MY ROOM NOW !" he yelled, but he saw that Nicki was frozen in fear. With all his force he shoved the attackers to the floor and ran for her. He grabbed her and a now awake Jack and Sean and pushed them to his room," Get into my room lock the door and don't open it until I saw so." With a little push they hurried and did as they were told and he turned back to the assailants, and one of them raised up a lamp to deliver the final blow.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Both man where huge and had a few pounds on him but he would continue to fight. With quick thinking he dove for his gun but was cut short when one man grabbed his ankles and pulled him away. Jamie quickly flipped over and kicked one man square in the jaw only to receive a kick to his side by the other. He was grabbed by the shirt and thrown onto the coffee table shattering the glass and cutting his back, but he stood again and began to fight hoping to disarm one of them. The odds were against him though with two against one.

In the bedroom Nicki looked for a phone of any sort but found nothing. Tears rolled down Jack and Sean's faces as well as hers but she had to be quick thinking. The smashing and breaking of objects made her stomach cringe wondering what had become of her Uncle, but then it all stopped and a thud to the ground sounded the end of the fight. She knew it was Uncle Jamie there was only on thud and two men that came into the apartment. Fear rose inside of her as she turned to her two little cousins.

"They will be here for us next, we need to hide" she said with a solemn voice to the two fear stricken boys. They found small spaces and concealed themselves as the banging at the door began Nicki grabbed her little cousin's hands and squeezed, this was the most terrifying thing in there lives.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin and Danny were exhausted as they drove to Jamie's apartment, Linda had taken Danny's car after hers broke down so Erin was playing chauffer. They finally began to get somewhere with the case, only a tiny step forward but it was progress so they took it.

"I can't wait to go home and pass out, I hope the kids were good for Jamie" she said to Danny.

"Nicki would keep my boys under control, I just hope Jamie doesn't care that its 11:20."

"I'm sure he won't Jamie is a good kid more than we give him credit for, he is a great little brother."

"Yeah I know."

"Ugh, I can't wait to have Nicki back after today I just need a hug from.." but Erin was cut short when she saw the line of cop cars lined in front of her brother's apartment.

"Danny?!" an uneasy feeling arose as the red and blue lights lit the night sky.

"Pull over!" They jumped out of the car and ran toward the apartment building. Their hearts beat at a rapid pace, like they were going to pop out of their chests. A police officer stopped them at the barricade but a friendly face came alone to stop the officer.

"It's fine Swaren they're with me," Renzulli pulled aside the blue barricade to let them through.

"Tony is it?" Danny asked but he already knew the answer.

"It's Jamie's apartment, there is a break and enter," they walked down the hall toward the apartment.

"And the kid's?!" Erin demanded her heart in her throat. Before he had time to answer they reached the apartment and saw photos being taken, crime scene tape up , shattered glass and,

"Oh god, is that.. blood" Erin looked at Renzulli, "Were is my daughter, my nephews, where is Jamie!"

Renzulli's face went to a mix of horror and fear of telling, "They were taken, no one's , my guess who ever did this has them all."

"And the blood?!" Danny demanded. Renzulli nodded , "We've taken samples of all of the blood found but won't know anything till it gets to the lab, Erin, Danny I'm sorry."

"Danny they have her, Nian took our kids, our brother!" she collapsed in his arms and balled her eyes out as he took in with great horror the scene before him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: okay so I'm getting to the good part yet I'm still trying to figure out how to type this thing like I want a divider from my authors note so any help is big help. Thanks again for reviews, still loving them! As you can tell Yes Jamie Whump! sorry for misspelling that for so long I'm new to the lingo. I Love Jamie he is my favorite character on this series but as much as season one focused on him they have kind of pushed him out lately( Protest anyone!). Love Layna**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny walked in to the ER with Erin still a mess following him. Linda was going to be just as devastated he thought it right to tell her in person rather than over phone. It was a busy night, the ER was packed and everyone inside was scurrying about as their booming voices filled the air. Danny placed Erin in a chair promising to come back to her as he went to find his wife. It didn't take long, he found her amongst other nurses laughing about something, he took a moment to take in what she was like now because once she found out she would be in Erin's state.

Calmly he walked to her trying to hide his face of despair, "Linda." He called to her but his voice didn't seem like his own. She turned around flashing her gorgeous smile, the one he fell in love with.

"Danny what are you doing here , it's a little late."

"Linda we need to talk" his voice was firm causing her smile to fade, "what happened?"he stomach was doing flips.

"Linda maybe we should..."but she cut him off when she spotted Erin.

"Who Danny, was it Pop oh god, your dad oh please tell me Jamie's okay!" she ran through her list of family.

"Linda Sean and Jack.." His voice cracked as her eyes grew wide, Sean, Jack, Nicki, and Jamie they've been taken." fresh tears began to roll down his face.

"Oh god no!" she threw her hand over mouth and crumbled to the floor.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Uncle Jamie, please wake up!" Nicki was terrified, she was in a place that she didn't know , kidnapped with her cousins and uncle by some man out for revenge. She shook Jamie again but he was out cold, the large gash on his forehead was evidence of that, She needed him and now he wasnt there she was so angry at him, well not him but at this man Nian. Suddenly the door of the room they were locked in and she balled herself into the corner.

"Where are my cousins!" she demanded trying to hide her fear, that however failed.

"They're safe, here" the man handed a rag and ice to her then slammed the door shut without another word. She gently set the rag on Her Uncle's nasty cut, to her surprise and relief a small groan sounded.

"Oh Uncle Jamie, thank God!" she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ah I feel like I've been hit by a truck, where are we?" he asked as he came to.

"I don't know, after the fighting stopped Jack, Sean, and I hid in your room but the men knocked down the door and found us. They dragged us out without anyone seeing, I think you were knocked unconscious by a lamp." she cried, Jamie held her trying to sooth her, "Where are Jack and Sean?"

"I don't know they split us up, I'm so scared Uncle Jamie, I want my mom" Jamie pulled her in close rocking her back and forth thinking of his next move.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny and the girls now resided at the Frank's house, the women stared in complete shock at nothing, while Henry tried to give them tea or food. When the news had been delivered to Frank and him his heart dropped and fear easily consumed him but he was trying to be strong for Erin and Linda. They had been gone for three hours before Jackie finally came over to tell them what they discovered, they all sat in the dining room.

"The blood at the crime scene, there were two different samples." Jackie felt the room tense up as she made the reveal. "One sample was to an unknown Male the other.. the other matched Jamie's DNA." she pushed out the last part of the sentence. "From what they've gathered Jamie fought these men and was hit by the lamp that they collected pieces of, the kids they were in the bedroom but they kicked down the door and.." She paused before forcing herself to finish, "They dragged the out, there is a blood trail to the back exit from Jamie, he lost blood but not enough to kill him."

"But he could still be bleeding, he could die of blood loss," she blurted out. Frank grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Erin don't think that way." He tried to console her but she wasn't consolable.

"How am I supposed to do that, this MURDERER has my child, my brother, my nephews!" Linda let out a small gasp and Erin soon realized, "I'm sorry Linda, everyone I just can't do this." She got up to leave to room but stopped when the phone. For some reason she just knew it was about this kidnapping. Frank placed the phone in the center of the table and put it on speaker, "Hello?"

" Grandpa?!" a terrified little voice came onto the speaker.

"SEAN!" Linda yelled

"Mama!"

"Buddy are you okay, is everyone okay?!" Danny's heart was pounding and mixed emotions stirred inside of him.

"Daddy this man said to stop with the case."

"I know buddy everything will be okay, are you alright?"

"I'm okay Daddy, Jacks with me but I don't know where Uncle Jamie and Nicki are." Erin let out a cry but Henry was right there for her and hugged his granddaughter.  
"Mommy, Daddy the man said we have to go I Love you." Sean's voice disappeared and a deep raspy one took its place, "They're safe for now, you've been warned." the line went dead.

"Sorry guys, too short for a phone trace"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Sean! Jack!" Nicki ran to her little cousins and embraced them. "Nicki, Uncle Jamie I'm Scared!"Jack said his voice quivering as he began to cry, his glass lens was cracked and his face was dirty but he was safe.

"It's going to be okay buddy , I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you, Your father would kill me if I did. " he joked but that cause Sean to cry and run into his arms, "I thought you died Uncle Jamie, they hurt you and you were bleeding so bad" He squeezed Jamie like he was never going to let go.

"Buddy I'm fine, I'm okay, I'm not going anywhere, no lamp can hold me down."

"I wonder if they know we are missing"

" They have to know Nicki they wouldn't have been that side tracked by the case."

"They know we called them," Jack's small voice cut in.

"When what did they say?!" Nicki asked

"They wanted to know if we were okay, Aunt Erin was crying a lot so was mommy but we told them we were okay but we didn't know where you were, then we had to tell them what the man told us to."

"Which was what?"Jamie question his nephew.

"To stop the case" was his simple reply.

"Just what I suspected, Nian!"

All of them huddled into a corner each in fear, an unknown place, cold dark and alone and not knowing their fate. Nicki cuddled in with her cousins an Uncle missing her mother hoping that she was okay, hoping that her mom knew she was okay.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny stood over by the front window on the couch was a curled up Erin, she was a mess and had cried herself to sleep, He understood Nicki was her only child, the most important thing in the world to Erin, just as he felt about his sons and wife. Guilt had settled in him, he felt like this was his fault, he felt so small and defenseless. Linda had went up to his old room to sleep and His grandpa and father had ventured to bed as well too, not him he was to terrified to sleep. A hand touched his hand touched his shoulder causing him to jump, "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay Dad I was just deep in thought."

"This isn't your fault Danny." How did he do that how was he able to read his mind, he would never understand

" It's my case Dad, my detective work that has put us into this mess it's all my fault!"

"Danny you are doing your job, Nian is just a scumbag, and Erin is on this case to is it also her fault?"

"No definitely!" Danny said in shock that his father would say that.

"It's not your fault or hers, it's just an asshole who dug himself into deep and now is afraid of being caught so he took a failsafe, we will catch him."

" But why do my kids, niece and brother have to be the failsafe!?" In the first time since Joe's death, Danny cried in front of his father. Frank just wrapped his arms around his oldest child and hugged him and cried too.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: Hey All! I'm loving the love here, your comments are making me work more on this story, you are my motivation. So I see we all love Jamie whump its because he is just the kindest out of the family and you never see anymore of him in this show! I can't wait to continue and to read all your comments, when I read one by an writer that I have followed I feel like a super star is commenting on it I get really excited! Also out of pure coincidence Tom Selleck was on the Friends episode that's on right now ~Love Layna 3

Nicki couldn't sleep but who could blame her she was in hell, she ran out of tears hours ago and she was exhausted from it but she still couldn't sleep she was terrified of what would happen. She looked over to her cousins and Uncle they were sound asleep, although she wasn't so sure that Jamie was supposed to be. she got up and moved over to the door, there was a window but she was too short to see out of it. She stood on her tiptoes and jumped to try to reach it, nothing she just stared at it feeling helpless. A sudden grab of her shoulder started her and caused her to tumble to the floor

"Uncle Jamie, I thought you were sleeping." she said as he reached to help her to get up.

"I couldn't sleep, though I tried." he smiled as he looked through the window," There's not much there just a dark hallway."

A dizzy spell caused him to sit on the floor, Nicki followed the action and sat next to him, discouraged, "Uncle Jamie, I did something awful." Her voice was small and shaky when she said it he could tell it was something that was eating her alive. "What did you do?" he asked her in a gentle voice.

"I can't tell you, you are going to think I'm horrible person." she cried

"Nick, I am family and no matter what you do I will always love you just the same, you are a wonderful girl and I know that you are sorry for it. You can tell me anything Nicki." he said laying his hand on her shoulder. She let out a heavy breath preparing herself,

"Mom and I had a fight before she dropped me off , and things got bad tensions got hot and I.. I told her I hated her. I'm so scared that she is going to think I hate her and that because of this man kidnapping us because her and Uncle Danny are on the case that I really hate her but I don't, I love my mother, I want my mom to be with me Uncle Jamie we said horrible things to each other but I didn't mean any of it!" She was shaking hard as she spilled her guts to him, Jamie felt bad for her knowing that saying things she never meant and not being able to apologize really ate a person up inside.

"Nicki, your mother knows that you love her more than anything in this world and I'm sure she is kicking herself for the same thing right now but she and you both know that no matter what you still love each other at the end of the day and those words mean nothing, you are going to get to say sorry soon Nicki I promise, I gonna get us out of here." And he intended to stay true to his word but all he could do right now was hug away her sorrows and hope that he would come up with a plan before it was too late.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Of course he is gone Jackie, he has my family and he knows that I'm gonna come after him and kill him," Danny yelled over the phone, it had been 4 days now since his sons, niece and brother had been taken and he was so terrified that he had a short temper with everyone. Only the one call had been placed to the family on day one but no further contact was made, all the horrible possibilities of the outcome of his families lives ran through his mind, he shuddered and tried to shake them out.

"No, luck Erin sorry the lead was a dead end." Erin was completely distant since this began and Danny knew why, the fight. Try as he may to convince her that Nicki knew that Erin loved her nothing shook her out of the sate she was in. Linda was about the same way but she was more alert and trying to figure things out. It killed Danny to see his sister like this, he understood Jamie and him had a disagreement earlier about giving Jamie more trust in his cop skills but nothing major, Jamie seemed over it when he dropped Jack and Sean off.

"We dropped the case though everything we were told, I fear that he is going to kill them anyway." Erin looked at her older brother, she had aged a hundred years these last two days , she looked almost ill.

"We will find them, we are trying our hardest, I want my them back just as much as you do."

"I know, what should I do.. to help?" she finally was snapping out of her trance

"Man the phone, I have a feeling we will get a call soon."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"You two up!" Jason yelled at Jack and Sean but Jamie beat them to it and got in front of them.

"Why do you want them?!"

"These two are going home, bosses orders, so they know you guys are alive" Jason gave Jamie a hard shove but didn't knock him down. Jamie caught his balance then straightened up, "take her too." He motioned towards Nicki who was now holding on to her cousins.

"Not the orders kid, she stays so do you, gotta keep hostages"

"Then keep me I'm the best one you could have, a commissioners son and the brother to the two you are trying to stop, take me and let them all go.

"You aint the boss and we are just taking those two."

"At least give us a minute to say goodbye!" Nicki was mad but she knew that it was for the best.

"Fine but you got 5 minutes!" Jason slammed the door shut and almost instantly Sean began to cry.

"I don't want to leave you and Nicki Uncle Jamie!" he cried out

"Sean you are going to see your mom and dad though, and we are going to be alright" he smiled at his youngest nephew.

"Uncle Jamie and I are tough Sean we are going to be okay." Nicki added on.

"Do you promise?" Jack asked a quiver in his voice, Nicki and Jamie nodded.

"Jack can you do me a favor, since I'm not going to be there can you tell my mom something so that she doesn't worry too much?" Jack's face grew solemn as he nodded slowly. "Tell her that I love he and that everything I said, I didn't mean it and I know she didn't mean it either." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Tell them Nicki and I are okay, don't tell them about my cut, don't want them to worry, tell them you're Aunt Erin that Nicki is going to be safe with me and that we will see the soon, can you remember all that?" Sean and Jack nodded while tears began to form in their eyes, Jason came back in and grabbed them and all Jamie and Nicki could do was listen to the boys screaming for them down the hall until it faded away and the air was filled with silence.

"We're gonna be okay," Nicki breathed out in a whisper, Jamie wasn't quite sure whether it was directed towards him or for her own reassurance but she still said it and he responded back to it, "We are going to be okay."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The phone finally rang and Erin bolted to it, "Wait!" Jackie stopped her as she waited for the techies to begin the trace, "okay go" she nodded to the phone.

"Hello?" Erin answer cautiously

"386 Davis Street" a gruff voice said then the line went dead

"nothing," Jackie frowned.

"But we have an address, what do we do now?" she asked in a rushed voice.

"Follow it"

"I'm going with you" Danny stated

"No Danny this could be a trap," Jackie protested

"Well to bad you are taking me," Danny retorted, Jackie sighed she had one pig headed man for a partner.

The drive was silent, and the tension in the air could kill an elephant, Danny stared ahead the whole way hoping he didn't find tragedy at this address, "Are you ready?" Jackie asked, staring at her partner she watched him take a deep breath, and trying to gather himself.

"Let's go," Danny nodded. They jumped out of the car just as the swat team called out assignments, "Jackie, Danny you're with me" the tactical advisor motioned them to stay on his flank. Danny stopped for a moment and Jackie noticed, "You okay?" his face was an emotional slate, he nodded again and began to walk toward the building again.

The place was dark and large with plenty of ground to cover but with every step Danny's stomach ached and his heart was pounding. On the last hall way the team were taken to a haunting spot, a light flickered in the pitch dark hall no light except for the third door on the left. Jackie looked at Danny and they descended to it. That's where he found them, his boys blindfolded and tied together, he began to run toward them but Jackie threw her arm in front of him and held up her finger.

"Jack, Sean it's Jackie is there anything that can hurt us or you if we come in?"

"No," they said in unison. The moment they cleared the danger Danny ran his sons and untied them and un blindfolded them. He wrapped him in his tight embrace never intending to let go, he cried with relief.

"Sean, Jack oh god!" Linda ran to her boys and hugged them crying into them as they did the same. Erin ran into the room and walked to the boys she hugged him and her brother. "Where are Nicki and Jamie?" she asked. Danny's face changed quickly, "they weren't there just Jack and Sean and this."Danny handed the not to Erin as she looked at it she wanted to cry again but she continued on and read it aloud,

"They are fine but I can't give them to you, you have one more task burn everything you have."

"Aunt Erin, Nicki wanted me to tell she is sorry that everything she said she didn't mean that she loves you , her and Uncle Jamie are okay and they will see us son." Jack looked at his aunt with innocent eyes and she melted she turned to him and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're okay"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I hope they got home" Nicki said out loud. Jamie saw Erin in Nicki so much, they both were so caring and only hoped for the best he hoped she never lost that.

"We have to hope that they did."Jamie said he stood up and walked to the window, they were on a high floor of an abandoned building on the outskirts of from what he could guess Brooklyn.

"YOU, come with me," Jason grabbed Jamie by the air and yanked him out of the room before either Nicki or him had time to react, he was pulled down the corridor and pushed into another room ," Sit!" He was pushed into a flimsy little chair. A camera sat in front of him with a laptop attached. the man operating the computer opened up a web chat and began.

To his surprise he saw his sister and brother come into view, behind them was his father and grandpa and his brother's partner, "Danny Erin?" he asked hoping that they could hear him. "Shut up" Jason yelled and smacked him on the head. Jason took a piece of duct tape and slapped him against his mouth.

"Reagan Family, you've been given a task, until it is done and proven this happens." Jason pulled a metal rod that was sitting in the fire place and brought it in front of the camera, "hurry up or else the girl is next." the hot metal singed his skin, melting the skin, Jamie's screams where yielded by the tape over his mouth as the action was repeated.

"Make it happen!" Jason began beating Jamie, every punch he heard his family scream to him begging for Jason to stop. Everything was chaotic he was in so much pain but then it stopped and he heard just his sister's sniffling. Jason ripped off the duct tape Choosing wisely Jamie yelled one final thing, "Outside of the first wedding!"

He was pushed back into the room, "Oh my god Uncle Jamie!" Nicki ran to her wounded Uncle. She was franticly trying to figure out the extent of his injuries but he stopped her. " We have to get out of here, I have a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: Hi all, I'm keeping up well I hope. I wasn't sure that I was going to update today because worked sucked and I work with jerks so I wasn't up for writing but then I thought why take it out on you all. so here is chapter 6 hope you enjoy this I longer than I intended but I like it. Love you and your reviews ! ~Love Layna

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They were mortified they had just watched Jamie get tortured."What did he say at the end?" Frank asked he looked to the others for answers.

"A hint , the first wedding?" Danny said in a questioned tone

"No, outside the first wedding" Erin corrected him.

"Well what wedding" Danny asked he was frustrated and flustered still about what had just happened and was unable to rack his brain.

"Mine and your Grandmother's," Henry suddenly said. It made the most sense, if Jamie made them go all the way back he would have confused them, but he was smart he would go easy, not that he thought they were dumb but the amount of time they had was limited.

"In Brooklyn right Pop, but would Jamie leave such a large space to search?"

"No but you saw the video, the room the background told you that it was run down and I saw a glimpse of something, here." Danny handed over his phone with a quick snap shot of the video. All they were focusing on was Jamie, anything else was impossible to try to pick out, but Danny was a quick thinker so he got a shot of the surroundings.

"Is that the Brooklyn Bridge?" Henry smiled

"Yes, Jamie is in Manhattan I think by the East River, I'm gonna call the crime lab to see if they can get in a search for any buildings by the photo," but just before Jackie got up the phone rang again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Uncle Jamie, listen what if he figures out our plan," Nicki asked in a hushed voice.

"Nicki its gotta be done, we gotta do it." Jamie had been talking Nicki into the plan though she did put up quite the fight. It was mid day probably 2:30 and this would work perfectly if he could get her to actually go through with it.

"I don't want to though Uncle Jamie, what about you, and I mean what if they give us up, give us back soon." Nicki had cried when she knew that she wasn't going to win this war, she had cried into his shoulder as he hugged her but it didn't mean she didn't protest still she couldn't just leave him.

"Nicki, it's been 5 days almost 6 and the conditions are not good, they have fed us twice and lack of water can be a dangerous thing, I can't have you in danger, so please go with this and you will get to say sorry to your mom face to face." He squeezed her hand a new tears weld up in her eyes.

" You know when you were born I was 16, you were my first niece and I was so terrified to hold you but when I did you were the most beautiful thing ever, and you grew up you be a great young woman with so much of your mother in you, I'm so proud of you and I fell like you will accomplish a million amazing things so you have to do this Nicki."

He kissed her forehead and made her take a few deep breaths before he smiled a wary smile and readied her. She was so scared, he hadn't eaten much in the 5 days all of the food went to either her or the boys and she knew that this fight he was planning was going to be a short one leaving her with a small window. He looked like hell with the gash to the head, the burns and bruises that covered his body made her cringe but he was a fighter and able to do anything she saw him as invincible. The moment finally arrived and she readied herself as she gave her uncle one final hug.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They were told to get all the evidence together and to wait, they were going to go get another address soon. Linda stood beside her husband as he watched his son's sleep in his old room, she was so glad to have them back but still feared for her brother- in -law and niece's lives. "I want to be happy they are back but at the same time I shouldn't be while Nicki and Jamie are still gone so I can't get my hopes up for a happy ending, I know all about Nian he is a monster who has my brother and niece.

" I know what you mean, I'm so scared and seeing Erin like this kills me, she feels alone because John is being a bastard who won't be here, there is no reason to be happy for your boy but we just have to be with your family." Linda was the best thing that ever happen to him she always knew how to keep him level headed and in his time of need she was right there.

"Let's go sit with everyone" she lead him downstairs to his family.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jason had no time to react, he walked in and immediately Jamie jumped on him. The plan was in effect but once again she found herself frozen before his voice cut through, "Nicole GO!" and in an instant she was off running through the halls of the unknown place. Every turn was a surprise, tarps hung in her way and broken wall and objects littered the floor causing her to stumble but she continued on. She had a million things run through her mind, what if she was caught, what if she just left her Uncle for dead. She so badly wanted to go back for him but he had never heard his voice so serious and he called her by her full name, Nicole.

She took stairs 3 at a time, she felt like she had been running for ever until she finally made it outside. She made it but now what, run home or to a populated place but then who should she trust. She didn't know she just ran, down the streets she was so lost in a place she once knew, plenty of people were around but no one seemed like they could be trusted, everything was sketchy. She was so exhausted and thirsty but she didn't want to be killed she was young.

She finally found a small café that was booming with activity so she walked in. As soon as she set foot in she was welcomed by silence, every pair of eyes stared at her but she continued on and walked up to the register, "We don't give out free handouts" a disgusted woman said to her.

"I.. I was kidnapped, I need help they have my Uncle, please help." Her voice was so soft that only some people heard and came to her aid. She was showered by drinks and food which she greedily took, bombarded by a million questions and comforting words. One man asked her name she thought so she told them and sudden recognition hit those who had followed the story, finally a paramedic and cop came to her and whisked her away, she was safe.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin ran out of the elevator with her family trying to catch up behind her but she didn't care. She ran down the hall almost knocking people to the floor and ignoring their angry scolds.

"Where is she?!" she yelled to a group of cops who pointed to a room, and there she was her beautiful loving daughter, she was over whelmed by emotions as she watched doctors question Nicki, sometime in between her family caught up. Slowly she knocked walked to the room hand over her mouth, Nicki glanced over seeing her mom and immediately they ran to each other, "Nicki!"

"MOM!" they embraced each other and fell to the floor with each other sobbing their hearts out. There was no word to describe the relief that Erin felt being able to hold her daughter in her arms. The family stood around crying with joy as Mother and Daughter reunited. "I'm so sorry Mom I love you I love you I love you!" Nicki said in between sobs, Erin responded with a tighter hug never wanting to let go her daughter go, fearing this could be some cruel joke.

Linda placed her hand on Erin's shoulder as the doctor resumed his check up in Nicki, a family hug took place before Jackie took Danny aside, " Nicki doesn't remember where she came from, she only remembers running and we have gotten nowhere with the photo, Jamie is still out there and with what Nicki has told us makes me fear that he doesn't have a lot of time, and he knows it." Her face was solid with a flick of fear. Danny sadly nodded to Jackie and returned to the room with great sorrow on his face.

"She told you didn't she," Nicki said in a low face, everyone in the room held a curious worried face except for Danny and Nicki. "Yes she did sweetie, but it's not your fault." he walked to her taking her in and hugging her.

"But he's out there Uncle Danny and they are really mad at him, he isn't safe!" she began to cry into his shoulder. He cried to in fear for his brother's life, he had the hero complex in him and now he had sacrifice himself for his niece's safety he just hoped it wasn't the ultimate sacrifice. "You did what he told you to do, this isn't your fault, we will find him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"You've messed up Jameson Reagan!" This was the first appearance that Ryan Nian had made since he first entered the nightmare. Jamie knew he was royally screwed, helping Nicki away was worth it though he would rather he die then her die too. "You think you are so clever out smarting the late Jason Dendwood, a small price to pay for his screw. I'm not going to kill you Jamie, not right now that is, I know I'm as good as caught you are my finally hurrah, if I go own you are coming too." Jamie's heart beat 1000 beats per minute, he didn't want to die but this seemed to be his fate.

"How about one last call to your family Jamie, Tell them to meet us" Nian dialed the phone and placed it on speaker. Jamie waited the tension was killing him but then he heard it his brothers voice, "Hello?"

"Danny Boy, finally get to talk to you how is Nicole?" Nian voice taunted.

"She is perfectly fine, where is Jamie?!" his voice booming with demand

"He is fine for now, listen you can see him today at I think we should meet I mean 6 days is a long time, meet us at the spot where you and I first played good cop, cop criminal and bring the whole family Danny kiddies and all they need to be here, or else bye, bye Jameson." Jamie tried to yell for him not to but his gag prevented him to. Nian hung up and turned to Jamie ready or not Jameson here we go." a crooked smile filled his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Author note: Ahh coming to an end I think this is it does he live or die read and find out. Thank you all so much for your wonderful support and helping me believe through my first story that it held some potential I hope you this as much as I love writing it. I am totally writing more maybe some Blue Blood(love Jamie centric stuff) and other TV show because as I said before I am an addict to TV. I am so into this Fan Fic community and I love your stories and I will do the same. SO MUCH LOVE ~love Layna

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The air was cool against his skin as it brushed against him, he always loved Fall such a calm time and the colors were mesmerizing. He stood with Nian waiting for the arrival of his family, he couldn't get away, Ryan held a gun to his temple, threatening to go off and spill his blood into the water. He loved East River park, the memories flooded his mind. The football games with Danny and Joe, picnics with his Mother, Erin and Nicki on summer break, when Linda and Danny announced that they were expecting Jack, his Father playing Frisbee with him, his dad and him fishing, there were so many and he wanted there to be more.

This place was a good thing to him but now it was going to be tragedy. He then thought of his Mother and Joe, if he were to die now he hoped to see them first thing, be wrapped up in their warm embrace and spend the next million years catching up. As a regular church go-er he believed in heaven and hell, he hoped he did enough good in this world that he could see them, that everything he did wasn't a waste. he looked out into the park, it was empty today as the skies threatened to break and release a down pour, the water behind him was choppy, if he fell in he would probably drown, that must be Nain's plan.

For some reason he his emotions were not focused on the fact that he was about to die but more on how much he missed his mother and Joe. When his mother died he saw it coming, doesn't mean it was easier but he knew she was sick but Joe he was a different story. Joe was so sudden, he had just come home from school for spring break and the next thing he knew he lost a brother. Both deaths hit him hard, Joe was close with him, more than Danny and his Mother, well you only get one of those and losing her put him in a depression as did Joe. If he died today he looked forward to see them once again. Another breeze swayed him as he waited for the end.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny sped through the streets on NYC, breaking many laws but he needed to get there and he was sure everyone with him sped too so he was not worried. They entered the park on Day 6 and began running toward the far end of the park his family with him. His heart ached from the past week it had been a traumatizing one and now he had to bring his kids and niece to see what had happened to Uncle Jamie. Oh young Jamie, he always had to be in peril, Danny never understood why he changed his career, he thought it was because of Joe but Jamie said it was the calling.

"There!" Linda pointed to two men standing on the wrong side of the barrier separating land and water. They all ran to them stopping a few feet away, all cautious.

"We brought it all here take it!" Erin held out the papers in a pleading voice.

"Tell them Jamie," Nian snickered. Jamie's face began to change to one of great sorrow and tears began to brim in his eyes, he looked at his family who held similar to his. Then he just gave them a wary smile and began,

"Dad, remember we used to go fishing here, I never caught anything," he laughed with a lump in his throat. "Oh Danny, when Joe you and I played football games, remember how you had to get stitches because Joe tackled you to hard, or when you and Linda told everyone that you were pregnant with Jack." He smiled, "Erin, the picnics with Nicki , Ma, and I we had some much fun on those picnics pushing Nicki in the swings, and Pop you taught me how to ride a bike here, I must have fallen 20 times before I got it." the lump was inching its way up and a tear escaped down his cheek, all the others were crying too knowing what came next.

"I love you all so much Dad, you taught me so much and raised me to know right from wrong, Pop you always talked me through tough times, Danny after Joe died we became so close, you look out for me and I so glad you have been there, Erin you are the only sister I have, you are smart and wise and when I make stupid mistakes you always help me feel better. Linda I'm so glad you are here, you make Danny sane and you are so kind and loving you make a great Reagan." his voice quivered as the gun pressed harder into him.

"Nick, you are so beautiful and bright I know you will go places, and do amazing things, like I said before, Jack and Sean always keep that brotherly bond strong, you can do anything and be anything you want , make life count. I love you." he looked to all their crying faces and smiled through his tears, "Don't worry about me."

"Nian please we brought you everything, let him go , please" Frank pleaded.

"Commissioner, let me tell you a story, once there was a man who moved to New York to get away from his parents, he became a cop and had an amazing partner, but that partner the one he loved got shot, and the man got into some bad things and hasn't been able to get out since, Reagan family know this, Life isn't fair, why should any of you deserve a happy ending!?" and with that he moved the gun to Jamie's torso and fired, the watched as both men fell into the water and disappeared in the current.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Jaime!" Erin screamed, they all pulled the kids to a safe place and ran to the rail. The current was a rough one pulling the two man away, Nain let it over take him and he disappeared but Jamie, weak Jamie fought it trying to keep himself above. Danny wanted to jump in but Erin and Linda had held him off, that's when he say is a cop jump in and off in the distance he heard someone yell, "Renzulli!" they all ran to where Renzulli entered and watched as he made his way to Jamie but then he stopped and something pulled him under, and it wasn't the current. Every one gasped with terror, but in an instant he was back pulling a slumped figure. Quickly he fought his way to the edge and gave them an unconscious Nian who now sported a bloody nose. Then to the other cops dismay Renzulli was off again to Jamie, but the young man had disappeared. "Over there!" Jack pointed, he had been following his Uncle, Renzulli swam to that spot searching frantically for his former partner but he came up empty handed, he had fear build in him until he saw it, a hand that's when he had him. He grabbed Jamie and with adrenaline pumping he same against the strong currents and got Jamie and his self out. "He's not breathing," Renzulli called.

A gasp for air came from the young man laying on the ground, Linda turned him to his side as she patted his back. Jamie was back, alive for now. "Danny give me your coat!" Linda demanded as she stripped Jamie to his boxers, "Frank you too. She lifted him up and hugged him trying to warm him up, Danny offered his coat, "Put it on him." Danny and Frank placed the coats on Jamie's shivering form, his lips were a deep blue and he shook like he was having a seizure. finally the Paramedics showed and began to wrap heating blankets on him

"He is at 82 degrees we need to warm him face and get him to the hospital ASAP!" a paramedic yelled to his co worker. Frank started toward the ambulance, "I'm coming too" neither of them protested. He climbed alongside his son and reached for his hand, it was ice cold and graying, if it weren't for the shivering Jamie would look dead. Every ounce of his being hoped that Nian would die, he never wished this on anyone but Nian was an exception.

Danny looked to his family and rounded them up sorting out how they were going to get to the hospital, he was terrified, mortified, and furious all at once Jamie looked bad but his amazing wife had brought him back from the dead, no amount of thank yous could add up to what she did but Linda did it because Jamie was her family and she loved him. they jumped in the car with the kids and took off , Erin and Nicki were doing the same, all in hysterics over what had just happened. "Mom, is Uncle Jamie going to die," Nicki felt guilt consume her, that if she would never had left he would have been, Erin could read that in her face, "No Baby, he is strong, he will make it."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They sat there waiting for hours, Jamie had been red lined to surgery, he was on bypass and his temperature was still low. Erin stroked her daughters hair as she slept on her chest. Linda had gone off to see what she could find out, Danny held his boys and Henry held Francis' hand. Jackie and Renzulli stood against the wall, both were devastated at what was happening but then again they were close to the family. The wait was eating everyone alive, and soon Linda came back with no update, they sat together in silence.

In the operation room, doctors worked quickly and efficiently to save the young cops life, they all knew Linda, she was a ray of sunshine for the hospital the one who really kept everyone in place so to them failing to save her brother in law was not an option, "Suction, and get the patch ready." They worked with caution, Jamie's condition was fragile and he wasn't looking to good, "Damn, he's crashing, get the internal paddles, charge to 200."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Jamie, wake up Jamie." he felt a light shake and tried to move away from it but the shake continued. He slowly woke rubbing his eyes and sat up, he didn't expect to be where he was. He was back at the park and alone, no one in sight he was so confused until a football landed at his feet.

"Come on Jamie through it back' he blinked in awe, there in front of him stood Joe, smiling and very much alive.

"Joe?" he was completely dumbfounded

"Yeah buddy who else," the laugh was just as he remembered it hardy and full of joy.

"I'm I.."

"No baby, just a little out of it" the second voice was a surprise and when he turned he saw his mother.

"This isn't real, you two are , are dead!" Her hug seemed to prove him wrong, it was so real so warm and filled with love, the ones he had missed all these years.

"Jamie, I'm proud of you kid, you saved our niece and nephews, you are a hero." Joe gave him a slap on the back.

"My, Jamie, my sweet sweet boy, you are truly they glue of the family" His mother stroked his cheek and tears began to form, his stomach knotted he had missed them so much and now here they were.

"I'm not Ma," he laughed through tears

"Yes you are you are the peace keeper always keeping everyone on their toes, your dad always says that you remind him of me, I guess it was all of the babying that I did." Jamie smiled his heart was aching he had missed everything about her, when she died a piece of him had ripped out, that was what he imagined anyone felt with loss, he felt the same way when Joe was killed.

"Kid without you Danny would probably go insane." Joe let out another laugh.

"I can't die, I can't leave Danny and Erin or Dad and Pop, they already lost you two." The displayed sad smiles upon their faces.

" I know kid we miss them so much, we miss you too" Joe looked straight into Jamie's soul.

"Just know Jamie that we love you and that you have to fight against this, to live and Joe and I will be here with you the whole way." His mother kissed his cheek, his brother hugged him and then they were gone but he stayed in the park he felt so weak and fighting seemed like a losing battle but he needed to try.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin had practically bitten off all her nails with worry as they waited, she no longer had Nicki as she was forced to go with her dad who wanted to see her, only after the whole ordeal, but Erin knew that Nicki would be distant the whole time. She had stopped crying hours ago, she had no energy left, he Dad was sitting with her Grandpa praying while Danny sat with her holding her hand in his. Linda had brought the boys downstairs to the cafeteria to keep them occupied.

"Family of Jameson Reagan," a doctor came in fresh scrubs. All of them rocketed from their chairs and stood huddled by the doctor. She gave a wary smile and began, " We retrieved the bullet and patched up the wound but we had complications, he coded twice and it took us a few times to revive him, for this we have place him on life support, with the mixture of his hypothermia we need to monitor him closely for the next 48 hours, I'll have nurse Ramie take you to him, " and on that note she left.

Linda joined the family in his room, Jamie was so small, the mountain of blankets and tubes and monitors surrounding him and the bandages were intimidating. She stood with Danny and snuggled in with him, "He is a Reagan, he will be okay."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The sun hit the window reflecting light into the room, it was Sunday morning and the day was bright. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to regain focus, his sister laid beside him with her hand on top of his, his niece curled up on the couch, he ached and was in pain and on top of it all there was a tube down his throat. He twitched his fingers causing Erin to stir, at first she was oblivious to her brother but then she grew shocked and began to talk to him and stroke her fingers through his hair.

"Jamie!, oh thank god everything is going to be okay, I'm going to get a nurse." but he yanked her hand not wanting her to leave, that's when Nicki woke up, "Uncle Jamie!" she bounced up and grabbed his other hand. The next thing he knew nurses were around him and a doctor came in, and soon the tube was out, it all happened so quickly but he was glad Erin was there. She couldn't stop staring at him, she didn't want to blink and the next second have him back on life support. Tears of joy rolled down her face as she continued to comfort him. " I'm so glad you are alive Jamie, I was so that I was going to lose someone else that I loved!"

"I'm not going anywhere" he said in a raspy tone.

"Mom shouldn't we call everyone," Nicki asked. Jamie could tell she was keeping her distance from when he first woke up, "Nicki come here," He gave her a one armed hug and let her cry into her shoulder. "Uncle Jamie, I'm so sorry this is all my fault!"

"This is no one's fault Nicki but that jerk Nian," Jamie's face changed as he remembered the events that day. "He is dead," Erin said in a solemn voice, and even though someone had died Jamie felt absolute relief. Erin continued on and began to dial,

"Erin, what's wrong is Jamie okay?" Jamie smiled as he heard his father's voice

"What is it Francis? " he heard his grandfather ask in the background fear evident in his voice. Erin smiled and nodded toward Jamie. "Hi Dad, " he heard his father begin to cry over the phone and his grandfather's voice soon came over, "Jamie, oh thank god"

"I love you Jamie we will be there soon, and with that his father hung up. Erin had tears in her eyes and she began to dial the next number, "Sis, what's going on, we are on our way down the hall,"

"Well then hurry Danny," Erin said before hanging up. No sooner than she hung up did Danny, Linda, and the boys come bounding into the room and immediately Danny began to cry and clung to his brother. The water works began as everyone showed up and saw for themselves that Jamie was okay.

"Jamie, you are a true hero, we are so glad you are okay kid." Danny cried.

"I always knew I was going to be okay, I'm a Reagan and with family like you I have nothing to be worried about."


End file.
